Vio's Day Off
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago when I was in the sixth grade for my sister TheWritingGamer, who was (and still is) obsessed with Vio. I still love Legend of Zelda too, but this was my first fanfiction ever, so go easy on me! I'm putting it on this sight for sentimental purposes only. It's about Vio of course, who tries to take a day off from the others' constant bickering.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I just couldn't stand it anymore. Red was crying again, Green and Blue were fighting, and I was sure that I was going nuts.

"Vio, Blue hit me when I tried to give him a hug! Tell him he needs a hug!" Red said to me, tears streaming down his face, "And Green told me to stop bugging him! Vio, make them be nice!"

I sighed.

"Red," I said, "How about you take a trip down to Lake Hylia and get us some water? I'll boil it when you get back."

"Great idea," Blue chipped in, "And you can even take my bomb bag to collect the water in!"

"But the water would drip through the bottom and go away." Red replied, reluctantly taking the bag.

"Well don't come back until the water stays in! Blue growled through clenched teeth.

Red hurried away with a frightened expression on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked a smug-looking Blue.

"Absolutely, and you should be thanking me."

"Whatever." I responded, walking away.

Suddenly I heard a loud clashing noise behind me. When I turned around, I realized that Blue had already picked another fight with Green, and they were fighting with their swords! I immediately ran over to break it up, but they wouldn't stop, so I had to get out my own sword. As soon as they noticed I was charging toward them, they stepped aside and I fell into a river.

Blue and Green were stunned for a minute, and then began to laugh. I was angry at first, but then realized I had more important things to think about; I had dropped my sword into the river!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Shoot, I dropped my sword!" I yelled to Green and Blue, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Uh, don't worry; I'll get it out for you!" Green assured me, diving into the river.

"Where'd you drop it?" He asked,

"Somewhere near that purple rock." I replied, motioning toward the strange stone in the river.

"I don't think that's a rock." Blue laughed, looking more sinister than ever, "Why don't you go over there and find out what it is?"

"Um, I guess I should…" Green responded, also sensing Blue's obvious enjoyment of the scenario.

We both inched closer and closer to the rock, curious and nervous at the same time. When Green was almost a foot from the suspicious sight, it poked its head out of the water and sent him flying. It was an Octorok! I had the natural instinct to whip out my trusty purple Foursword, but then I remembered that I had dropped it in the river, so I dunked my head under the surface and began to scan the river floor. Unfortunately for me, the water was so murky that I couldn't see a thing. So I came back to the surface, took a deep breath of air, and dove down into the river.

When I got close enough to the bottom to be able to see, it didn't take me long to spot the purple handle sticking out of the mud. I wrapped my fingers around it and yanked. It came out of the river bottom easier than I expected, and I began to swim back up toward the glistening sky, when I felt something wrap around my leg. I immediately assumed it was the Octorok, and flailed my feet around, trying to get it off, but it was holding on tight, so I slashed at it with my sword. Bad Idea; guess what? It was Green.

I began to hear what sounded like a scream, but it was muffled by the water. I pulled him up to shore, a little lightheaded by the blood that was shrouding the water, and began to apologize.

"Green, I'm so sorry! I just…" I trailed off, wondering what to say. "I kind of thought you were the Octorok. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He yelled into my very wet face, "You only tried to chop my arm off!" That's when I noticed the large gash on his arm.

"This is my kind of day!" Blue said, snickering.

"I thought you were Blue, not Evil! Green screamed.

Blue walked away.

"Let's get that bandaged up! I'll go into town and buy a first aid kit!" I said, ignoring Blue's sudden sense of obnoxiousness.

I wasn't leaving to buy a first aid kit, though. I was leaving because I realized that it was a perfect opportunity to have some "me" time. I was taking a day off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The fun was about to begin. I ran through the occasional trees and jumped over the small Hylian creeks that were scattered all over this particular region of Lanayru Province. Then I stopped.

"I should probably go check on Red." I told myself aloud, "He's been gone for a long time."

I began to laugh at the thought of him still trying to get water to stay in Blue's bomb bag.

When I got to Lake Hylia, I wasn't sure where to start looking for Red, because the area was so huge. A Zora waddled by on its blue webbed feet, and I decided to ask if it had seen Red. When I stated my case, she told me her name was Zola, and that she had been on watch duty all day around the Zora's Domain.

"I saw a little red elf scurrying around a few hours ago, is that the guy you're looking for? Actually, he looks exactly like you."

"Yeah… We're both fourths of one personality, long story. Anyway, do you know where he might be now?"

"It's likely he's down by the Mother and Child Rocks. I told him he wouldn't be getting any water with that sack, but that if he really wanted to, he could capture Reekfish. Very rare, you know. I hope the little bug caught one.

"Excuse me? That makes me a 'little bug' too! Ahem, anyway, thank you for your help. I hope he caught one too."

I walked away, my dignity not quite intact, but at least I knew where Red might be. When I got to the Mother and Child Rocks, I realized that all of the Zoras on watch duty looked a little annoyed. I began to walk a little faster.

Finally, I saw the pointy-eared head of Red sticking out of the water.

"Hey Red," I called to him, "How're you doing?"

"Great! I caught two Greengills and a Reekfish! Those are Rare! I'm really good, aren't I?"

"Sure." I looked around at the irritated Zoras and realized I should bring that up. "I noticed the Zoras are a bit irritated, why is that, Red?"

"Uh, I sort of set a Zora on fire."

"Red you didn't!" I pleaded.

"I did…"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, I saw a Zora get out of the water, and I figured I might as well dry him off with my fire rod, but it didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"(sigh), whatever; I'm going to leave now."

"Okay, bye bye!"

"See you later."

I ran from Lake Hylia. I was so excited to get on with my day. Unfortunately, I was so excited that I didn't notice night was already falling. Everyone knows that Hyrule's crawling with monsters at night. When night was in full, I realized that I was oblivious to the time and in the worst possible place: the middle of Hyrule Field! I started to hear the howling of Wolfos all around me. I started to lose my cool (something I thought was impossible for me, being the calm and collected personality fragment). I saw the skeletal monsters rise from the Earth, and they looked prepared to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

My bow was already out, an arrow notched to the string. I took out tons of the Wolfos, one by one, little by little, staying alive.

When I was about halfway through the pack, I ran out of normal arrows. I took out an ice arrow and froze one, then melting it with a fire arrow, but it was a slow attack, and one had already become dangerously close to me.

It put a generous gash just above my left hip, leaving me very wounded. I dropped my bow and a Wolfo tore it to pieces. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I was sure I was done for, but I suddenly remembered that I had my ocarina with me. I pulled it from my pocket and scanned my memory for a magic song that I might find useful. I didn't have enough time to play the song of healing. The Wolfos would have killed me by then. I needed to think of something that would get me out of there. Fast.

I began to wish I'd never tried to take a day off, and that's when the idea hit me. I put my purple ocarina to my lips and began to play the song. It was the Song of Time; the sound of time itself. When it ended, I put the ocarina back in my pocket and fell to the ground on my back. The world around me began to go white, but one of the Wolfos decided to pounce at that same instant. I felt its razor sharp claws dig into my shoulders and tear down my torso, and I didn't think I was going to survive the time travel. I didn't.

I saw the bloody paw of the Wolfo rise over my head, preparing for a final strike, and the claws came down onto my face. I was surrounded by blackness instantly. I could tell that I was moving toward some sort of glimmering yellow light, then I was suddenly overcome by another light; a white light. I was being taken back in time. I was going to live again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I was falling, and I could hear ticking. Then Red, saying

"Okay, bye bye!"

Then I could hear my own shallow breaths as I made my way to Lake Hylia, and then Green, complaining about his wounded arm, and then finally Blue,

"Well don't come back until the water stays in!"

Then the whiteness completely vanished, leaving me in our campsite, deep in the woods, next to the river. It was early morning, and Green, Blue, and Red were sleeping in blankets on the ground.

Well, the first thing I did was take out my bow and one of the arrows that, in another world, I had used to kill the Wolfos. Then I walked over to the river and killed the Octorok that looked like a purple rock in the water. Now Green wouldn't get hurt, and I wouldn't die (since altering anything changes fate). Then I lay down on the ground next to Blue, and fell asleep, prepared to live the crazy day again. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking about the other world's crazy events. Only this time, it won't be so crazy.

It won't be my day off.

The End


End file.
